


The Meaning of Home

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Dimitri was concerned that he was stopping Dedue from returning home to Duscur, stopping him from what would make him happy... But for Dedue, home is not a place. Its a person.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Meaning of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I did two things for Dedue week. Day two "Home"
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dedue?"

Dedue looked up from what he was reading, a look of confusion on his face. "Yes, your majesty?" He immediately kicked himself. When he and Dimitri got together, he tried to work on his form of address. He had gotten better over the past couple of years, but slip ups did occur. "Apologies, Dimitri."

Dimitri just chuckled. He knew Dedue was trying his best, but… It seemed old habits really did die hard. Still, he couldn't resist teasing him some. "Just over two years and you still cannot call me by name."

"Pardon me for my short-comings." The smile on Dedue's face showed he had recognized the teasing. He closed the book in his hand and sat back in the chair, eyes following the blonde king as he went and sat down across from him. "Did you need something?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you after my work is done?"

"No, I suppose not."

A comfortable silence fell between them for a moment, as it often did in their brief moments alone, and he reached over to place his hand over Dimitri's, caressing softly. Dedue was not good at conversation, but he showed his love for his king through these gentle touches and tell tell gazes. No one could question the love he held for Dimitri… Even if some didn't approve. He soon tried to return to his book with the unoccupied hand, but was stopped by the look he saw the look on his partner's face. He seemed lost in thought, eyebrows knitted together on what looked like concern. Whatever was on his mind seemed to be weighing on him greatly. "Dimitri… Is something the matter? You look pensive."

A sigh left Dimitri as he pulled his hand away, cringing at the panic that immediately slapped itself across Dedue's face. "Yes. It has been something I have been thinking about for some time now… Do you have a moment to listen?"

"For you, always."

"Do you ever wish to go home, Dedue?" 

To say the question threw him would be an understatement, It seemed so out of the blue, so sudden. "I'm… I'm sorry?"

"You have been with me for so long. I…" He trailed off a moment, trying to think of how to word what he was trying to say. "I promised you I would improve relations with Duscur, help rebuild your nation… And we did! Well, getting there anyway. I… I always expected you to go back once… Once everything settled. Yet, you have remained by my side, through thick and thin. Do not get me wrong, having you at my side has brought me happiness beyond measure, but… To have my own happiness at the cost of your own, I…" Now he was tearing up. The thought of Dedue sacrificing even a small amount of happiness just to stay here made his guts twist up in knots. He apparently had gotten so lost in his fervent rambling that he had not noticed Dedue get up until he took a knee before him. When his partner reached for his hands, he quickly took off his gloves before taking ahold. "I-I… I love you, Dedue… But I do not wish to be the reason you feel you cannot go back home…"

Dedue gave a small smile and shook his head. "If you are asking if I wish to return to Duscur… No. Not permanently. I may go for a visit every so often… But I could not stay."

"You couldn't?" 

"No. That is the land where I was born. I could not stay away from it forever… But it is not my home."

"Not your… I do not understand, Dedue. What do you mean, it's not your home?"

"Home…" He leaned down slightly and placed a kiss upon Dimitri's knuckles, "is sitting before me." He lifted his head to meet the king's gaze with a smile. The look of shock and confusion on his face was endearing… "As long as I have you at my side, I am always home."

Dimitri stared at him, feeling almost like the entire world's population of butterflies had just moved into his gut, falling silent for several moments. So much he wanted to say, so many words that jumbled themselves up in his head that it was hard to spit out anything eloquent. "Marry me." He finally blurted out, immediately covering his mouth. Sure, he had fully intended to ask Dedue to be his husband but he had envisioned it entirely differently. He had a plan! A speech! Something romantic for this man who he adored so much… but all of that went right out the window upon hearing Dedue say such a beautiful thing. He started laughing at the look upon his… Boyfriend's face? Fiance's face? He hasn't gotten an answer, so he didn't even know what to call him now. "I'm so sorry, that was probably sudden. I… Truthfully I was already planning to ask you, but hearing you say that… I-I can try again if you-"

"Yes." Dedue said simply, giving Dimitri's hands a small squeeze. "I would be honored."

A stupid grin spread across Dimitri's face as he practically leaped at Dedue, knocking him over and hugging him tight. The two erupted into cheerful laughter, silenced only as their lips met in a slow sweet kiss. Yes. This is what home was… and it never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn me and my proposal fics! Lol


End file.
